the_disney_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Part Of Your World
Part Of Your World is a song from Disney's animated feature film, The Little Mermaid. Plot It is sung by Ariel (Jodi Benson), the title character, while in her hidden grotto which holds all of her treasures, most of which are human objects. It reveals how she longs to be human and live in their culture, and how she's tired of being a mermaid living under the sea. While singing, she is unknowingly being watched by Sebastian, who had been tasked with watching over Ariel by King Triton. After rescuing and falling in love with Eric, a human, Ariel reprises the song which an even greater drive to live life upon the surface. It is later sung by Ursula, disguised as Vanessa when she hypnotized Eric. Lyrics First Originally, the song was going to have more specific lyrics on the objects in Ariel's grotto, but then it was designed that since Scuttle was her provider of information, she wouldn't really know the names of these objects. Movie Lyrics= (Speaking) Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad. Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here, you'd think Sure, she's got everything I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty I've got whooz-its and whats-its galore You want thing-a-mabobs? I've got twenty But who cares? No big deal. I want more! I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those... What do you call 'em? Oh, feet Flippin' your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strolling along down the... What's that word again? Street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free, wish I could be part of that world What would I give if I could live outta these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Betcha on land they understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women, sick of swimmin', ready to stand And I'm ready to know what the people know Ask 'em my questions and get some answers What's a fire and why does it... What's the word? Burn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea, wish I could be part of that world |-|Original Lyrics= Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold Copper and bronze and fine leather and gold Paper and China and books Look, feathers and everything I should start an aquatic museum I've got gadgets and whats-its galore All these fish'd pay money to see 'em But who cares? No big deal. I want more! I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those... What do you call 'em? Oh, feet Flippin' your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strolling along down the... What's that word again? Street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Where they breathe free Wish I could be part of that world Reprise Before the finalized version was made, an alternate version of the reprise was made into a Demo sung by Alan Menken. In this version, Ariel sings of how much she longs to be with Eric but realizes that they can't be together, and gives him a kiss before diving back under the waves. This version was removed due to the filmmakers having written Ariel as being so lovesick after the storm that it was considered inappropriate for the song to be so tragic. The comic adaptation of the Little Mermaid took a different route with the lyrics of this song. Snippets of it can follow the melody of the original, but it is mostly new. Film Version= What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, and I could be part of your world (Instrumentals) I don't know when, I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be part of your world |-|Original Version= What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay, to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you, smiling at me? Now there's a dream! Now there's a goal! Now there's a need I'll never control! I won't get free, 'till I can be, part of your world! What would I give, if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay, to spend a day holding your hand? (Instrumentals) I'd give my life I'd sell my soul 'Cause I can feel I'll never be whole But I can see, I'll never be, Part of your world |-|Comic Adaptation Version= I'd give anything to live in your world I'd pay any price to stay close to you Your hand in mine Life would be fine, here in your world! Somewhere in time Somehow I'm sure, I'll live in your world! Finale The final version of the song played during Ariel and Eric's wedding day after the defeat of Ursula. Ariel meets with her father to say goodbye one last time. She and him hug, and she whispers the words, "I love you daddy." After which the chorus begins. Alan Menken and Howard Ashman developed another demo, possibly earlier than the storyboarded version. In this demo, judging from the build-up of the music Ariel is slowly coming out of the water. She also approaches the beginning of the song in a more inquisitive manner than both the chorus and storyboarded versions. Film version= Now we can walk! Now we can run! Now we can stay all day in the sun! Just you and me! And I can be Part of Your World! |-|Finale (Demo version)= Now can we walk? Now can we run? Now can we stay all day in the sun?! (Instrumentals) Yes it was me Please let me be Part of your world! |-|Finale (Broadway version)= Ensemble: And now at last, love has surpassed each tribulation! Mermaid and man finally can join and be one! Now they can smile, walking the aisle, here at their wedding celebration! Eric: Sailing forward! Ariel: Standing steady! Both: Starting life, completely ready! Ensemble: And now they can be who they're meant to be! Now they can gaze on a new horizon! Here between ocean and sky! Forever and on! Now they can walk Now they can run Now they can stay all day in the sun! Eric: Just you and me! Ariel: And I will be! All: Part of your world!